Category talk:Total Drama Villains
Request Would it be okay if I made an article for Gwen? I was going to make it right away but I noticed you've deleted some articles that aren't villainous enough, like Peter Griffin and Rabbit (Disney). Being a major fan of the show I've seen a lot of people who hate Gwen and see her as a bad person, although I severely disagree but I've thought to myself "why not" and WOULD enjoy writing an article for Gwen putting her in a negative, but still pitiable, light. We have an article for Patrick Star, don't we? We have a page on Duncan, who isn't an antagonist, that focuses mainly on the events of TDWT and seems to be deemed acceptable. And the page on Courtney also predominantly focuses on that conflict. Plus, isn't being a cheater in itself enough to qualify as a villain? So, please reply on my user talk page (or this one, preferably both) to let me know? Would it be fine, is it strictly not okay, or would it depend on how I wrote the article. Please let me know. Moleman 9000'' 03:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC)'' the rule of the wiki now is to create articles for characters you believe are villains and convince us that they are malicious enough to be so - everyone's opinion varies, which is why some articles inevitably become deleted.. we've recently tightened content that is viewed as "jerk" rather than "villain": however if you can create an article that details their villainious acts and so on it will likely survive.. Peter Griffin was deleted because he is a nice guy (albeit extremely stupid) and Rabbit is deleted because it's Rabbit.. Patrick Star remains because he has done some things in the series that are beyond just being a "jerk" or nuisance (such as trying to kill people and so on).. I say just make the article and see if it works, in the end ALL articles here will be deemed "not villains" by some people but in the end that's just the way things go Inferno Pendragon 04:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, cool. I'll be doing that right now. But BTW, I do think that Peter is definitely villain material provided an article was properly written. In fact, he's been argued as a Complete Monster before on TVTropes! Also, question, ARE you familiar with the Total Drama series? Like, do you know who the character I'm talking about is? If not, say so, I'd like to explain if you would listen.Moleman 9000'' 04:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC)'' I honestly think to a certain extent Gwen could be considered a villain. She has done some questionable acts such as kissing Duncan but then again Duncan kissed her not the other way around. And when she does do something despicable she doesn't mean to. She's more of an anti hero at best but villain no. Cenationfan1 (talk) 14:21, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Villains Harold at first seemed pretty harmless but later showed a more cunning malovlent side in season 1. To get back at Duncan for tormenting him, he fix the votes so that Cortney would be voted off. however only Harold wanted revenge on Duncan for bullying him Then in the seasons final he made an aliance with Heather to steal the case, since Heather was the primary villain of that season that makes Harold a servant to one how is evil, Harold became Heathers one and only true friend that challenge. That short of makes Harold a minor villain in the show. Izzy's just insane causeing a lot of havoc,such as shoting Chef and Heather with knock out darts in season 1. She also made an aliance with Heather. Lindsay how was Heather servant how helped her cause a lot of villainy on the show: helping her steal Gwens Diary, help brake up Gwen and Trents relationship. It should be noted that even thou Beth was also part of Heather aliance, she quit before she could do any damage, so she isn't really a villain. Geoff got caried away with the fame on the aftermath, he seem to think it was more important the Bridgette. He tryed to use black comedy on the guests: Malet, Anvil and an electric chair. But he soon refomed from that. we now have a page on Geoff. Owen was hired by Chris to be a sabator in season 2, he turn Harold and Duncan againts each other, He broke a hole in the space pod and kept the contestants from training there pets. Luckely Harold discovered what he was doing but was soon eleminated. Later every one else did to and Owen got fired.